The BioSCAN project involves the design and construction of a computer system for very rapid comparison of protein and DNA sequences, built abound a special- purpose VLSI chip designed and manufactured specifically for the project. The work has been conducted primarily by the Computer Science Department of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill under a grant from the NSF. However, I have been involved as a consultant on the design and use of the system. This past year has seen the development of a new board that uses two BioSCAN chips and is hosted by a PC. Demonstration software had been developed and is being tested and refined.